


A Family Always

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: Sass is patiently at his wife's side waiting for the birth of their daughter, Theron is panicking, and Lana is wondering what are the odds she won't have to sith-slap a Doc.





	A Family Always

The emperor of Odessan and Hero of Thyton, the man who had single-handily faced and defeated the immortal Emperor, let out a series of pained whimpers as his wife’s hand gripped his own like a vice. 

Sass could swear he felt sparks of electricity zapping up his sinewy arm. Still when Lana turned her weary face to him her expression tired with beads of sweat dripping down her face and hair disheveled, Sass gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand gently back. 

“How much longer Doc?” Theron asked voice tense and weary after hours upon hours of waiting. 

A head of full of dark wavy hair with a face wearing a cocky grin looked up from the med-charts. “Don’t worry spyboy your little sweet heart will be here soon, just a tad bit longer.” 

“Theron!” Sass hissed in a stern tone as his husband made to strangle Doc, before Sass with a wave of the hand force-pulled him back to Lana’s side. Sith or not the chiss could tell that his wife was starting to tire after nearly half a day of slow labor. And judging from Theron’s short-temper and nervousness so was he. 

Sass gave a pleading look to his old friend. To which Doc sighed and motioned a nurse-bot over. 

“Now look, I didn’t want it to come to this but I think to speed things along a C-section would be the best option right now.” Both of her husbands looked up and her with pleading eyes that begged her to consider the doctors word. 

“No.” Lana spat out vehemently with a fierce snarl aimed at the doc. 

Grabbing a hold of both her husbands firmly by the arms in a vice-like grip, making sure they could'nt move for what came next. 

“GET BETWEEN MY LEGS NOW!” She screamed at the terrified Doc who rushed to do her biding, which was a good thing too as the next contraction hit, and she would make sure it was the last one. 

With pure focus she pushed down hard, only letting out a small grunt even as Sass and Theron cried out in pain from her hands bruising them. None of them compared to the surprised yelp that came from Doc as a head appeared which was followed by shoulders, arms, and at last a set of tiny feet. 

Doc held the bloodied newborn who after a moment proceeded to screech her displeasure to the world. Sass thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And the smile Lana gave their daughter the loveliest sight he had ever seen. No one knew what Theron thought as he was passed out on the floor. As a nurse attendant was currently bringing him around Sass and Lana paid no mind, to enamored with their new daughter. Who was now having been cleaned and checked over, handed to her impatient mother. 

“She has your lovely golden locks.” Sass mummered caressing the small tufts of gold on top of his daughters head. Before bending down to plant a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead. Who sniffled a little before going back to rest in the crock of her mother’s neck. With a soft chuckle the chiss also pressed a gentle kiss to Lana’s forehead. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, and now she’s finally here, thank you my love.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her lips. As the two were lost in the moment, lips locked together a curious voice came from the other side of the bed. 

“Why am I on the floor?”


End file.
